Invisible
by Bad.Touch.Trio.Love
Summary: Sometimes, America wishes he could be invisible too. Expecially when Canada decides to get revenge at a world meeting. AmeCan AmericaxCanada Dirty!Canada Mentioned FrUK.


**Lol! Second one... today... Anyway, not really fond of AmeCan, but the idea wouldn't leave my head! Enjoy!**

"Good Morning, America."

"Sup, British dude!" Canada stood beside America, not even acknologed by the British Nation. Knowing his absence would not be noticed by either Nation, he simply continued walking past them as they began to bicker. He simply sighed. Most days he would be annoyed or angry that no one was noticing him, but today he didn't care. Today, he wanted to be invisible.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut a whole meeting!" England yelled at America, and Canada felt a smile creep onto his face as he heard America's reply. "I could so! In fact, I WILL!"

Because Revenge was so much easier when you were invisible.

* * *

As it turns out, his plan was working just fine.

Russia sat on the other side of the room, and America sat down right next to him. No one except France had seen him (who also tried to grope him), and America was, for once, trying to stay quiet (trying to prove England wrong). Everything was set up perfectly!

The meeting started in the usual fashion, yelling and arguing breaking through the hall almost immediately. Only Russia, Greece Canada and America sat quietly. Even as he was insulted by the Frenchman, and half the other nations, America managed to stay quiet, chooing instead to glare at the wall opposite to him.

Blushing, Canada (unnoticed, as always) slipped down onto the floor, crawling so that he sat directly in front of America's chair, consitering what he was about to do in a few short moments. He almost chickened out, until he remembered why exactly he was doing it.

_Where the hell did America learn to do that- oh god... _

_"Al-Alfred..." He let out a moan as America pushed him against the wall. "S-Stop, we're in public..." _

_America paid the Canadian no heed, and continued tease his cock with his talented tongue. Canada placed his hands on America's shoulders, attempting to push him away, but the American didn't budge. _

_"Alfred! We're in a changing room, stop!" _

_America continued to pump the younger blonde, staring up at him with a grin on his face. "We won't get caught if you stay silent..." _

_Canada felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he came into America's hand. America stood up, licking the cum off his fingers as he pushed himself against Canada. _

_"My turn, Mattie..." _

_America quickly disgarded his boxers, where they joined Canada's and the clothes Canada was supposed to be trying on. One finger slipped into Canada, causing him to let out a moan. America kissed him, silencing the moan against his lips. He continued to let out protests, but his resolve was weakening as another finger was added, America scissoring him. The last of his complaints disappeared when America slid into him slowly, waiting for his lover to adjust. _

_"Sir... Is everything okay? Can I help you with anything?" A voice chirped from outside their door, the second sentance seemed to have a bit more emphasis, as she knew who was in the changing room. America swore under his breath at being interupted. _

_Canada, sure it was the voice of the woman who had been checking out Alfred (And he was sure she was willing to "help" Alfred out many different ways), snapped, "I'm fine, Pants are just too bloody tight." _

_America seemed to smirk in victory as the footsteps of the woman faded, as well as her grumbling about rude customers. _

_"Jealous much...?" He was rewarded with a glare from the Canadian. _

_"Just fuck me, dammit..." Canada muttered, blushing at his own words. America happily obliged, pulling out just enough before ramming into the younger blonde, who bit his lip to keep the cry in. America lifted the Canadian's legs so he was straddling him, pushed against the wall. As America's pace grew, Canada found harder and harder to keep back his moans and crys. Especially after America found that spot. _

_The pressure was building up, and he was so, so close... He reached down and began to pump himself, knowing both he and America were nearing their end. _

_As they came together, America couldn't help his rather loud groan. _

_Needless to say, they were both thrown out of the store. It was one of Canada's favorite stores, and now he could never show his face in there again... He would get revenge!_

And now, what he was about to do would be one hundred times worse. America knew everyone in the room, and if he made even a sound after the bet with England, all eyes would be on him.

Slowly, Canada began to rub his hand against his boyfriends pants. He felt America tense up immediately, and he could practically see America looking around for the missing face. It wouldn't take him long to realize his boyfriend was missing from the spot next to him, and what he was about to do. A moment later, America's hand appeared, trying to push away Canada's hand, but Canada simply slapped it away and continued. He was pleased when he felt America growing hard beneath the fabric.

He continued to palm the man as he undid his pants and slid them open, revealing America's hamburger covered boxers. Canada just rolled his eyes and grabbed his cock. He felt a wave of confidence as he heard America's low hiss of pleasure. America was so screwed.

He ran his fingers up and down, the thin cloth barely acting as a divide. Seeing this, Canada slid it down far enought for America's cock to spring out. Canada smirked and blew on the tip, causing America to shiver. This was far to easy... His boyfriend was so sensitive.

* * *

America clenched and uncleched his hands, glancing at the Englishman next too him. Why did Canada choose today of all days to get revenge for that? At least there were no eyes on him - oh nevermind. Russia was watching him with a creepy smile, daring him to say something. And China and Japan... Korea... England... oh shit... when did all of the eyes land on him?

He bit back a groan as Canada's tongue ran along his cock, from the base to the tip, before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking slowly, his tongue swishing around. Why- why the hell was Canada so damn good at giving a blowjob? Did he practice or something? What could he practice on?

He slammed his head down onto the wooden table, bitting his finger to hold back the groan as Canada took in more and more of his length. This attracted possibly more looks, as he tried to ignore Canada's teasing and focus on what Germany was yelling over the arguing. Why? He closed his eyes tightly, finding it nearly impossible to ignore Canada fondling his balls. He seemed four times as sensitive, probably because a lot depended on how much was at stake with so many eyes on him.

So maybe he shouldn't have fucked Canada in a changing room at the Gap, but really? Going this far for revenge?

His eyes were clouded with lust and dispair as he scanned the room, as if praying all eyes would turn away. He met France's knowing gaze, but the nation only smirked and made a rude comment towards the silent American. Oh god, if only he were invisible like Canada...

He was coming closer and closer to his orgasm, and Canada was still painfully slow. If his hands weren't muffling his cries and moans, he could have knotted them into Canada's hair, and force him to pick up the pace, but unfortunately, all he could do was thrust up into Canada's mouth weakly as he attempted to not be seen.

* * *

Canada would've smirked as America attempted to thrust upwards into his mouth, had it not been occupied by something else. He sighed and took pity on the Nation, quickening his pace as America reached his climax.

America came in his mouth and he quickly pulled away, swallowing the nasty stuff. Above him, he could hear America give a gasp of relief and a few shaky breaths. Feeling that his work here was done, Canada fixed America's pants before slipping back into his seat, once again unseen.

America instantly turned, glaring at Canada. He whispered dangerously, "You are so getting it later."

Canada just grinned, knowing exactly what he was going to get and put his head down on the table.

"Wow, America. I didn't know not talking would make you act like that..."

Canada almost burst out at the Englishman's obliviousness, as France simply sighed and decided he would have to explain it to Angleterre later...

**Please leave a review! I'll love you forever. Also, I take requests. Just PM me or mention it in a review. **


End file.
